ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
KTV (England)
KTV was a 24 hour childrens channel inspired by YTV and NTV Comedy. Current Programming Henry Danger (Licensed With Schnieder's Bakery) Game Shakers (Licensed With Schnieder's Bakery) Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (Licensed With Viacom) Sofia The First (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Puppy Dog Pals (Licensed With Wild Canary Animation) ALVINN! And The Chipmunks (Licensed With Bagdasarian Productions) Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures (Licensed With Hasbro Studios) Littlest Pet Shop (Licensed With Hasbro Studios) 3 Amigonauts (Licensed With 9 Story Entertainment) Angry Birds (Licensed With Rovio) Freaktown (Licensed With Portfolio Entertainment) Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon (Licensed With Nintendo) Rob the Robot (Licensed With Amberwood Entertainment) Garfield and Friends (Licensed With Paws Inc.) Mickey Mouse Works (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Licensed With Saban Brands) Talking Tom And Friends (Licensed With Anima Estudios) Piny (Licensed With Anima Estudios) Miraclous (Licensed With Zag Heroez) Bonkers (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Zak Storm (Licensed With Zag Heroez) Super 4 (Licensed With Method Animation) Liv And Maddie (Licensed With It's A Laugh Productions) Ranger Rob (Licensed With Nelvana) The Adventures Of Kid Danger (Licensed With Schnieder's Bakery) PJ Masks (Licensed With Entertainment One) Dot. (Licensed With The Jim Henson Company) My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic (Licensed With Hasbro Studios) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Licensed With WB Animation) Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Licensed With ITV Studios) Andi Mack (Licensed With Horizon) The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That (Licensed With Portfolio Entertainment) The Lion Guard (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Spongebob Squarepants (Licensed With United Plankton Pictures) Lab Rats (Licensed With It's A Laugh Productions) Simon (Licensed With Go-N Productions) My Friends Tigger and Pooh (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Little Princess (Licensed With The Illuminated Film Company) Mofy (Licensed With Misseri Studio) Super Wings (Licensed With LIttle Airplane Productions) Elena Of Avalor (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Peppa Pig (Licensed With Entertainment One) The Book of Pooh (Licensed With Shadow Projects) Counterfeit Cat (Licensed With Tricon Kids & Family) Bizzardvark (Licensed With It's A Laugh Productions) Gravity Falls (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Masha And The Bear (Licensed With Animacord) Maya The Bee (Licensed With Studio 100) Vampirina (Licensed With Brown Bag Films) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Shimmer And Shine (Licensed With Viacom) Nella The Princess Knight (Licensed With Brown Bag Films) Little Einsteins (Licensed With Curious ?ictures) Babar And The Adventures Of Badou (Licensed With Nelvana) Kiva Can Do (Licensed With Kavaleer) Tangled The Series (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Hunter Street (Licensed With Viacom) Knight Squad (Licensed With Viacom) The Thundermans (Licensed With Viacom) Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (Licensed With Entertainment One) Dino Dana (Licensed With Sinking Ship Entertainment) Nexo Knights (Licensed With Lego) Handy Manny (Licensed With Nelvana) Shezow (Licensed With Moody Street Kids) Marvel's Spider-Man (Licensed With Marvel Animation) Pickle And Peanut (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Stuck In The Middle (Licensed With Horizon) Masha's Tales (Licensed With Animacord) Mission Employable (Licensed With ITV Studios) Dinotrux (Licensed With Dreamworks) Big Hero 6: The Series (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Nate Is Late (Licensed With Channel 9) Paw Patrol (Licensed With Spin Master) Trulli Tales (Licensed With Gaumont) Bunsen Is A Beast (Licensed With Billionfold Inc.) Oggy and the Cockroaches (Licensed With Xilam) Tom and Jerry Tales (Licensed With WB Animation) The Oddbods Show (Licensed With One Animation) Phineas And Ferb (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Mr Bean The Animated Series (Licensed With Tiger Aspect Productions) Supa Strikas (Licensed With Strika) Dora And Friends Into The City (Licensed With Viacom) Get Blake (Licensed With Marathon) Star Wars The Freemaker Adventures (Licensed With Lego) The Secret Of Life Puppies (Licensed With Viacom) Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) The Furchester Hotel (Licensed With Sesame Workshop) The Hollow (Licensed With Slap Happy Cartoons inc) Future-Worm (Licensed With Quincy Productions) Regal Academy (Licensed With Rainbow S.r.l) Slugterra (Licensed With Nerd Corps Entertainment) Lolirock (Licensed With Marathon) Supah Ninjas (Licensed With Varsity Pictures) Milo Murphy's Law (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Top Wing (Licensed With 9 Story Entertainment) Monsuno (Licensed With FremantleMedia Enterprises) Wishfart (Licensed With Corus Entertainment) Shaun The Sheep (Licensed With Aardman Animations) Kate and Mim-Mim (Licensed With Nerd Corps Entertainment) Sanjay And Craig (Licensed With Viacom) Camp Lakebottom (Licensed With 9 Story Entertainment) The Loud House (Licensed With Viacom) The New Adventures of Lassie (Licensed With DQ Entertainment) Claude (Licensed With Sixteen South) Horrid Henry (Licensed With Novel Entertainment) The Mr Peabody & Sherman Show (Licensed With Dreamworks) Care Bears & Cousins (Licensed With American Greetings) Breadwinners (Licensed With Titmouse Inc) Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Licensed With Hasbro Studios) Rabbids Invasion (Licensed With TeamTo) Mickey and the Roadster Racers (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Nature Cat (Licensed With 9 Story Entertainment) Spliced (Licensed With Nelvana) Good Luck Charlie (Licensed With It's A Laugh Productions) Dawn of the Croods (Licensed With Dreamworks) Fimbles (Licensed With Novel Entertainment) Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) Upcoming Programming K.C Undercover (Licensed With It's A Laugh Productions) (August 27th 2018) Grizzy And The Lemmings (Licensed With Studio Hari) (August 28th 2018) Zig & Sharko (Licensed With Xilam) (August 29th 2018) Raven's Home (Licensed With It's A Laugh Productions) (August 30th 2018) Unikitty! (Licensed With WB Animation) (August 31st 2018) League of Super Evil (Licensed With Nerd Corps Entertainment) (September 1st 2018) Inazuma Eleven (Licensed With Arait Multimedia) (September 2nd 2018) Sonic Boom (Licensed With Sega) (September 3rd 2018) Rolie Polie Olie (Licensed With Nelvana) (September 4th 2018) Jimmy Two-Shoes (Licensed With 9 Story Entertainment) (September 5th 2018) Loonatics Unleashed (Licensed With WB Animation) (September 6th 2018) School of Roars (Licensed With Dot To Dot Productions) (September 7th 2018) Lily's Driftwood Bay (Licensed With Sixteen South) (September 2018) Looped (Licensed With Neptoon Studios) (September 2018) Mike the Knight (Licensed With Nelvana) (September 2018) Storm Hawks (Licensed With Nerd Corps Entertainment) (September 2018) The Emperor's New School (Licensed With Disney Television Animation) (September 2018) Make Way for Noddy (Licensed With Chorion) (September 2018) Chuck's Choice (Licensed With Corus Entertainment) (September 2018) Timothy Goes to School (Licensed With Nelvana) (September 2018) Bubble Guppies (Licensed With Viacom) (September 2018) Mysticons (Licensed With Corus Entertainment) (September 2018) Beyblade Burst (Licensed With Hasbro Studios) (September 2018) Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Licensed With Moody Street Kids) (September 2018) Max Steel (Licensed With Nerd Corps Entertainment) (September 2018) Code Lyoko (Licensed With MoonScoop Group) (September 2018) Welcome to the Wayne (Licensed With Viacom) (September 2018) Exygos (Licensed With Deagostini) (September 2018) Supernoobs (Licensed With DHX Media) (September 2018) Justice League Action (Licensed With WB Animation) (September 2018) Wissper (Licensed With Telegael) (September 2018) Adult KTV Programming Rick And Morty (Licensed With Solo Vanity Card) Family Guy (Licensed With Fuzzy Door Productions) Bordertown (Licensed With Fuzzy Door Productions) American Dad (Licensed With Fuzzy Door Productions) The X-Files (Licensed With Ten Thirteen Productions) Law & Order (Licensed With Wolf Films) CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Licensed With Jerry Bruckheimer Television) Chicago PD (Licensed With Wolf Films) Grimm (Licensed With GK Productions) Impractical Jokers (Licensed With NorthSouth Productions) Frasier (Licensed With Grub Street Productions) The Middle (Licensed With Blackie and Blondie Productions) Rookie Blue (Licensed With Entertainment One) S.W.A.T. (Licensed With Original Film) NCIS New Orleans (Licensed With Wings Productions) Wicked City (Season 2) Licensed With Mandeville Television) Longmire (Licensed With Two Boomerangs Productions) Grown-ish (Licensed With Khalabo Ink Society) GPS: Behind Closed Doors (Licensed With Viacom) The Big Bang Theory (Licensed With Chuck Lorre Productions) Archer (Licensed With Floyd Country Productions) The Simpsons (Licensed With Gracie Films) Teen Wolf (Licensed With Viacom) Bob's Burgers (Licensed With Wilo Productions) Squidbillies (Licensed With Williams Street) FLCL (Licensed With Production I.G) Hawaii Five-O (Licensed With K/O Paper Products) For the People (Licensed With Shondaland) Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Licensed With Williams Street) Samurai Jack (Licensed With Cartoon Network Studios) The Nutshack (Licensed With ABS-CBN International) 12 Oz. Mouse (Licensed With Williams Street) Robot Chicken (Licensed With Stoopid Monkey) Cowboy Bebop (Licensed With Anime Limited) Brooklyn Nine-Nine (Licensed With 3 Arts Entertainment) Criminal Minds (Licensed With The Mark Gordon Company) Riverdale (Licensed With Berlanti Productions) Lethal Weapon (Licensed With Good Session Productions) Fairy Tail (Licensed With Anime Limited) King of the Hill (Licensed With 3 Arts Entertainment) Criminal Minds Beyond Borders (Licensed With The Mark Gordon Company) Movie Time Bee Movie (Licensed With DreamWorks Animation) 101 Dalmatians (Licensed With Walt Disney Pictures) A Bug's Life (Licensed With Pixar Animation Studuos) Muppets in Space (Licensed With Jim Henson Pictures) The Boss Baby (Licensed With DreamWorks Animation) Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Licensed With Warner Bros. Pictures) My Neighbor Totoro (Licensed With Studio Ghibli) Winnie the Pooh (2011) (Licensed With Walt Disney Animation Studios) Kiki's Delivery Service (Licensed With Studio Ghibli) The Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland (Licensed With Jim Henson Pictures) Upcoming Films As Part of Movie Time Open Season (Licensed With Sony Pictures Animation) Madagascar (Licensed With DreamWorks Animation) The Secret World of Arrietty (Licensed With Studio Ghibli) Rebrand The Rebrand Was Based On The Teletoon 2001 Rebrand Category:TV Channels Category:TV Channel